SEIZED
by Uatu
Summary: They took her daughter. She'll take their lives.
1. Can I Go?

**SEIZED**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic or Taken.**

**Summary: After her daughter is kidnapped in the City of Love, Prances, retired Equestria spy Derpy Hooves sets out to find her and bring her home at any costs. Relying on her unique set of skills, she tracks the gang that took her daughter and launches a one-woman war to take them down.**

**A/N: This is the story of the movie Taken but done with a humanized My Little Pony Friendship is Magic cast.**

**Chapter 1: Can I Go?**

* * *

As the sun rose over the peaceful little town of Ponyville its residents began their early morning rituals to begin the day. Ponyville was not a large town with its population topping just a little over five thousand, but it was a tight-knit community. Everyone knew nearly everyone else from the Mayor to the Librarian to the school teachers. And so, this is where our story starts in this peaceful little town with one particular family; who is starting their own morning rituals.

Thanks to a crack in the curtains a beam of sunlight was able to penetrate the once darkened bedroom and land on the face of the room's one sleeping blonde haired occupant. No longer able to sleep or pretend to be a sleep, the figure arose from the bed with a light grumble. Shuffling across the room, the figure made their way into their bedroom's private bathroom. With a flick of a switch the lights in the bathroom burst on, flooding the bathroom with light and revealing the woman who now stood before the sink and mirror. As she began the mundane task of brushing her teeth, she began to think to herself.

'_How did it all come to this, Derpy?_' Derpy asked herself. '_The same thing every day for so long._'

After bending down to spit out the toothpaste and watch her mouth out of the rest Derpy stood up again to look at herself once more in the mirror. '_But this is what you wanted remember?_' She thought to herself. '_After all that excitement, you said you wanted to settle down, you wanted peaceful, you wanted boring._'

Biting back to her logical side, her illogical side replied, '_Well yeah, but I'm still in the prime of my life with a body like this. So why can't a little excitement happen?_' And it was true; at 39 Derpy was what one would call a very attractive woman. She had a full head of lushes' bright blonde hair that was all natural without a single strand of grey anywhere. Her skin was still youthful and tight without a wrinkle anywhere. For her body she stood tall at 6' 2" and had her curves in all the right places. Though she was never vain enough to go around pointing it out to everyone, Derpy knew she was blessed in breast size and ass; both being large and curvaceous. Despite all of this, the most noticeable feature about her was her bright golden crisscrossed eyes.

'_Please,_' her logical side replied. '_You get plenty of excitement. It may not be on the same level as what you used to do for Equestria, but at least you know you aren't going to die. Besides, you get plenty of excitement with your relationship and with them._'

"Speaking of them, they'll be up soon so I should go and get breakfast started," Derpy said aloud as she finished brushing her hair.

Putting her hairbrush down Derpy made her way out of her bedroom and began the usual morning walk to her kitchen. Along the path she crossed two bedrooms, two very distinct bedrooms that also had occupants in them. Both bedrooms had their doors open giving Derpy a full view inside.

The bedroom on the right had a small twin bed covered in brightly colored bed sheets with the room's blonde haired occupant still sleeping atop it. Around the room there were posters of music groups, including a specially framed one that had been signed by a blue haired DJ. There was also a small desk that held schoolwork and a backpack with said schoolbooks in it. Scattered about the floor there were various toys and clothes of a young girl. For this, was the room of Derpy's 8 year old daughter, Dinky.

'_I thought I told her I wanted that mess picked up,_' Derpy thought to herself. '_She just doesn't listen._'

Directly across from Dinky's room was the second bedroom. This bedroom had a larger double bed that was covered in darker more toned down bed sheets with the room's dark haired occupant also sleeping in it. Around the room there were bookcases filled with books and a few shelves mounted on the walls that held trophies that had been won and a few precious toys that the bed's owner just couldn't part with. Directly above the bed was a framed high school diploma. There was also a much larger desk that held a two state of the art custom built computers along with college homework and a backpack that held said college homework. Also, scattered across the room were various articles of clothing belong to a much older girl; a young woman. This was the room of Derpy's older daughter, Sparkler.

'_Just like her sister,_' Derpy thought as she spotted the small mess. '_You'd think a girl who skipped two grades to graduate high school early,currently maintains a perfect 4.0 GPA, and is a junior in college could at least keep her room clean!_'

As she walked away, Derpy sighed to herself. '_Don't get so wound up over something that really doesn't matter. This means she gets to be you're little girl for a little longer before you have to release her back into the vicious world you found her in._'

While Sparkler was her daughter, she wasn't Derpy's Biological daughter. Derpy had adopted her at the age of one from a bad situation. There were many who thought Derpy shouldn't have adopted Sparkler, but Derpy chose to ignore them. When the day finally came that Derpy reviled to Sparkler that she was adopted, Sparkler replied that she had already figured it out. After asking her daughter how she felt about it, Sparkler replied that it changed nothing to them. Derpy was still her Mother and always would be. Derpy was the one who comforted her, who took care of her, read her bedtime stories as a child, was always there for her, and was her mother. It didn't matter to Sparkler that they looked different on the outside with Derpy's slightly tanned white complexion and Sparkler's own light Eastern complexion.

Arriving at her home's large spacious kitchen, Derpy began the morning task of fixing breakfast for herself and her daughters; the three women of the Hooves household. As today was Sparkler's return to college; Derpy decided to do something special for breakfast and set about making Sparkler's favorite breakfast of blueberry pancakes.

Soon she could hear movement upstairs and knew that Sparkler had awoken and was now taking her morning shower. Almost half an hour had pasted and Derpy was in the middle of cooking the pancakes when a loud banging was heard upstairs followed by a high voice yelling, "Hurry up Sparkler! You've been in there forever and I've got to get ready, too."

Thus began the argument between the two sisters on speed of readiness in the bathroom. After listening to a few minutes of their arguing Derpy stood all she could stand. Turning off the stove she made her way over to the stairs while yelling out, "Girls!"

'_I just had to have kids didn't I?_' Derpy thought as she walked up to her daughters shared bathroom with Dinky waiting outside. As it was her house and she wasn't in the mood, Derpy just opened the door to find Sparkler at the sink washing her face.

"Have you finished showering?" Derpy asked rhetorically.

"Yes, mom," replied Sparkler knowing her mother didn't really expect an answer to a question she clearly knew.

"Then let your sister in to take her own shower. No buts." Derpy said when she saw that Sparkler was about to protest.

Turning to Dinky she said, "Shower now."

Turning back to her older daughter she said, "Finish brushing your face, combing your teeth, and washing your hair." Derpy of course knew what her daughter was doing; this had just been a long running inside joke to everyone in the house.

Derpy then returned down stairs to fetch the morning paper and finish making breakfast.

* * *

Just as she was placing the stack to freshly made pancakes on the table Sparkler and Dinky both entered the kitchen. Seeing what their mother made for them for breakfast Sparkler went to get the glasses while Dinky got the milk and juices. Once everyone glass was full with their preferred beverage, Dinky put the milk and juice away back in the fridge and the three began having breakfast and the idle early morning chit-chat of what they planned to do for the day.

To some people it would be considered boring and not really even important, but Derpy loved these morning talks with her girls.

After a wonderful breakfast Derpy returned upstairs to take her own shower while Sparkler and Dinky quickly did the dishes before also returning upstairs to get dressed.

With her shower finished, Derpy quickly dried herself off and began to get dressed. As today was a work day she began to put on her work uniform and once she was done she stood tall in her Equestria Postal Mail uniform. The uniform consisted of black slacks with a white stripe going down the length of the outer leg on each leg of the pants. Her uniforms shirt was a white button-down top with the national Equestria Postal Mail logo patch sewn on each sleeve. The final touch to the uniform was the black cap that also had the national Equestria Postal Mail logo on the front of it. Derpy wouldn't put this on until she started delivering the mail when she got to work.

"Derpy, mail woman of Ponyville is ready," she said to herself with confidence. "And not a moment to soon," she added after getting a look at her watch. Quickly grabbing her keys she rushed down stairs to meet her waiting daughters.

Sparkler had on purple combat boots, faded bell-bottom blue jeans, and a red shirt from the small community college that she was going to that read "Go Clydesdales!" as the Clydesdale was the college's official team animal. Which made sense as Ponyville's many farmers owned several Clydesdales. It was even rumored that the Apple family had up to twenty-six of them. The final touch to Sparkler's outfit was the purple wired framed shades that sat atop her nose. The most noticeable thing about her though was the inch thick streak of dyed purple hair she had amongst her dark black hair. It had been quite a shock when Sparkler returned home one Saturday afternoon with part of her hair dyed purple. Needless to say, Derpy had hit the ceiling. Almost literally with how high she jumped. But she calmed down and accepted it. Besides, Derpy herself had down some crazy things in her youth. Most of it was crazier than dyed hair.

Dinky had on white sneakers, blue jeans with rectangle pink patches sewn over the knees, and wore a purple shirt with her favorite character, Dusk Shimmer, from her favorite television show, My Miniature Horsie: The Magic of Friendship. Wanting to be a responsible Mother, Derpy had watched several episodes with Dinky and allowed her to continue watching it. Although how in the world a show about talking horses could be popular was beyond Derpy. Along with everything else of her outfit Dinky also had her headphones on and was bouncing along to her iPod's music, the very loud music.

"I warned her," Sparkler said as Derpy walked up to her youngest.

Derpy pulled the headphones off Dinky's ears and said, "turn the music down or leave it here."

"But-" Dinky tried to protest, but was quickly cut off by her mother.

"Down or it stays here, young lady." Derpy said sternly.

With a small grumble Dinky did as her mother asked and turned her music down.

Satisfied with her youngest daughter's choice, Derpy tossed the car keys to Sparkler and said, "You wanna drive this morning?"

Seeing the expression on her daughter's face was all the response she needed to know the answer, but she still got a squeal and a hug too. Even though Derpy and her daughters lived very comfortably, more so than a family of three should on Derpy's salary, Derpy simply didn't have the funds to buy Sparkler a car. Or she wasn't willing to dip into the magic money fund she had that she told people about who asked about how she was able to live like she does. So it wasn't often that Sparkler got to drive and loved it when her mother would let her drive Dinky to school and then to the local college, before Derpy would then get behind the wheel and continue on to work.

Many would have thought with Derpy's eyes being as they were that she would never be able to drive. But after some effort with the Department of Driving and numerous tests, Derpy was finally allowed to take the Driver's Test and passed with a perfect score. In twenty-three years of driving she had never had a single accident.

Derpy's car was a black convertible 1965 Mustang. It was an old car, but the Hooves women kept it very well maintained and it was all muscle. It was the kind of car Derpy loved to drive and her daughter Sparkler did too.

The drive to the elementary school was short and Dinky hopped out of the car after a kiss from her mother and hugged her sister. Sparkler then continued on to the college and struck up a conversation with her mother.

"Mom, do you remember that computer study program I signed up for in my college's computer club over the summer?" Sparkler asked.

Not really remembering it, but knowing her daughter's deep love of computers and knowing that she is going for a career in computers, Derpy replied, "Vaguely. Isn't it in Prances?"

"Yeah it is," Sparkler replied before continuing on. "Here's the thing. I got an e-mail yesterday from the club and I'm one of the two who've been selected to go."

"Who's the other one?" Derpy cut in quickly.

"It's my friend Amethyst, Amethyst Star. You remember her right?"

Derpy nodded her head recalling the slightly older girl.

"Anyway mom, the deadline for getting everything filled is this Wednesday. So if you could just sign this." Sparkler said as she carefully dug out the paper to sign off on going on the study progam.

"What's this?" Derpy asked as she looked at the paper in front of her.

"Well, since it's in Prances…"

"And since you're under twenty-one you need my permission to leave the country," Derpy finished for her as Sparkler pulled into a parking space at the college.

"So will you sign it?" Sparkler asked hopefully.

After a moment of not getting a response from her mother, Sparkler asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not comfortable with this." Derpy replied.

"Mom…" Sparkler groaned in disbelief at her mother's response.

"I just think that you're too young to go off on your own like this. You've only ever been away from home for three weeks and now you're asking for four months away across the ocean?"

"Thanks for nothing mom," Sparkler snapped angrily as she exited the car, slamming the door close.

With a heavy sigh, Derpy scooted over into the driver's seat to get herself to work and start a long three hour work shift of delivering mail.

It was gonna be a long day.

* * *

A/N: Before everyone jumps me, yes I know that Sparkler and Amethyst Star are the same pony.


	2. Fish and Chips

**SEIZED**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic or Taken.**

**Chapter 2: Fish and Chips**

* * *

Through a stroke of luck Derpy, was very good at delivering the mail. For the eighteen years that she had been delivering the mail only two complaints had been filed against her. And both had nothing to do with a wrongly delivered letter. Never in her career had she delivered a wrong letter. So the post office was happy to have her deliver letters. However, due to her habit on being overly through with details; the post office was not happy to have her sort the mail in the afternoon. So a deal was made, Derpy would make more deliveries in exchange for not having to do sorting in the afternoon. Due to her speediness and thoroughness, Derpy had always finished her shift a few minutes after eleven thirty.

She would return home and occupy herself with various things, mostly cleaning her house, while she waited for Sparkler's and Dinky's last class and would then go to pick them up. Today however, she did nothing. She did nothing but sit on her couch staring at the permission letter as if trying to will it to go away. So she was caught by surprise when suddenly there came a knock from her door.

'_What? I'm not expecting any…_' Derpy thought as she went to the door, but then stopped as she remember what today way. '_Crap._'

Opening her door, she was greeted by three other women holding various food stuffs, "Hey!" They cried out joyously at seeing her.

Upon seeing the face that Derpy was giving them, the middle brown haired woman spoke saying, "You forgot didn't you?"

"I didn't forget, Fritter. Well, not completely anyway," replied Derpy as she uncrossed her eyes in front of them.

"It still freaks me when you do that." Said the silver haired woman on Fritter's left.

"It freaks a lot of people out, Rockie," Derpy replied with a chuckle. Turning to face the third woman before her Derpy asked, "How've you been Fleetfoot?"

"I've been good," replied the dark haired woman. "Can we come in? We brought lunch." She asked as she proceeded to lift up a small bundle of fresh fish from the nearby market.

"Sure come on in," replied Derpy with a smile.

* * *

In no time at all the four women were in the backyard with the fish gutted and scaled ready for the deep fryer along with the potato slices.

"I can't believe you forgot, Derpy." Called Fleetfoot as Derpy put the first round of fish into the fryer. "Once every six months, third Monday of the month, Ponyville, lunch, your place, sound familiar?"

Chuckling at her friend's remark, Derpy said, "What can I say, becoming a mother has changed me."

"Becoming a mother didn't change me that much," commented Rockie. "And I had triplets."

"Yeah, I know. Speaking of your triplets, I hear your oldest of the three's business is doing well and that she was picked to plan the party reception for Princess Mi Amore Cadenza's wedding up in the Crystal Empire," said Derpy.

"She has been," replied Rockie. "And I'm very proud of her, but don't let her know that. She bounces of the walls enough as it is. I don't need her bouncing off the walls and breaking them."

With a small chuckle at the older woman's response, Derpy turned to Fleetfoot and asked, "So how are you enjoying your retirement with the Wonderbolts?"

"Simi-retirement, if you don't mind," she replied. "The Wonderbolts are great and everything, but if I don't do something during those five months of down time I would go crazy. So, I'm still partially active with Fritter; unlike you and Rockie."

"Well, I enjoy my retirement." Derpy replied to the flyer.

"I still don't get it," Fritter spoke aloud. " You were the youngest person ever to become an agent at the age of sixteen after graduating college at the age of 12. The most outstanding record of any agent in the department. Heck, if you had stayed with it you'd be running the department by now. God knows, Luna was wanting to make you the head."

"What can I say?" Derpy asked with a shrug. "I found someone more important. I loved my country and I was proud to serve, but none of that made me feel as great when I look into my daughter's eyes and she calls me mom."

Silence descended on the small group of friends as the three thought about what Derpy said.

After a moment, Derpy spoke saying, "How's your cousin Big Mac, Fritter? We haven't spoken since our one night together."

"Don't remind me that you two had sex," replied Fritter with a slight shutter. "Besides, shouldn't you know how he's doing? You both live here in the same town."

"Yeah well, ever since his sister, Jackie, filed that complaint against me after she found Zecora, Mac and me on that Clydesdale naked and-"

"ENOUGH!" Fritter shouted desperate to not have to hear anymore. After catching her breath for a moment and the other laughing at her expense, Fritter replied. "Last I heard he's dating the spa twins."

"Oh, which one," Fleetfoot asked.

"I said 'twins'. He's dating both of them," replied Fritter.

"Both Aloe and Lotus? That's impressive," Rockie commented.

"And here's the best part," Fritter began with a bark of a laugh. "They're both expecting."

"What's her plan to do?" Derpy asked.

"What else? Make them honest women of course. You know how Big Mac is about taking responsibility. He's not going to turn tail and run because he's now going to be a father." Fritter replied to Derpy.

"Yeah, but is marrying both of them even legal?" Fleetfoot asked curiously.

"Actually, it is," replied Rockie. "It's an old law, that hasn't been used in nearly a hundred and twenty years, but it is still law."

"Speaking of Aloe and Lotus," Derpy spoke, changing the subject. "Earlier today Sparkler told me that she had won a study abroad program from her computer club to study for a semester in Prances and wants my permission to go."

"Ah, the City of Love," Fritter said with a sigh.

"And a lot of danger," added Rockie.

"Oh, come on Rockie," Fleetfoot said in exasperation. "The city isn't like it was back in the war or even fifteen years ago. Sure there are still some dangers just like there are in every city. But you no longer have to feel like you're going to be taken right off the street.

"Yes, but here's the thing," Derpy said as she spoke up. "Should I let her go?"

And thus, began the topic of conversation that would keep the four friends talking all throughout lunch as they debated whether or not Derpy's daughter should go.

* * *

With lunch having wind down, it was time for the three visitors to hit the road and continue on with their own lives. But as they left Derpy's home, Fritter turned back for a moment to speak once more to her friend.

"Derpy, I know you may not to, but I really think you should let Sparkler go on this trip." Fritter began, before continuing on. "I know you don't want to admit it, but she's growing up and soon she'll be leaving home whether you like it or not. Now, you can let her go on this trip and learn what it's like to be on her own and advance her studies. Or, you can refuse to let her go and keep her here, but with the trade-off of having her very angry at you for a long time. When she finally does leave home, will it be with happiness and joy or bitterness and resentment towards you?"

With a small sigh Derpy said, "I just want to keep her safe as long as I can."

"I know you do," replied Fritter. "But you can't stop the world Derpy. At least think about what I said."

"Alright Fritter. I'll think about it," answered Derpy.

As Fritter turned to leave, she looked back once more and asked, "By the way, why do you pretend to have crisscrossed eyes?"

"That's very simple," replied Derpy as she crossed her eyes once more. "By pretending to have this handicap, everyone drops their guard around me. No sees me as a threat, just the cute cross-eyed MILF."

"You really never should have quit," Fritter said with a shake of her head at Derpy's reasoning as she left.

* * *

Derpy slowly ascended up the stairs to speak with her eldest child. After picking up Dinky and Sparkler earlier, Sparkler had all but refused to talk to her mother; giving only the very shortest of answers and speaking only when she had to. She walked up to Sparkler's bedroom door and gave a polite knock. Sparkler answered the door a moment later with red watery eyes from having cried so much. "What," she asked in a sharp tone.

Derpy held up the paper and said, "Three conditions. One, I want the address and number of where you'll be staying. Two, if you move I want to know where and with whom. And third," Derpy said as she lifted up a wrapped box, "you are to call me when you land and every night before bed."

Sparkler's eyes widened at what her mother had just said. She looked at the paper and then at the gift wrapped box in the mother's hands before looking back at her mother. "You mean?" She hesitantly asked.

Derpy nodded her head and said, "Yes, as long as you follow my conditions, you can go."

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU," Sparkler cried out in joy as she glomped her. "What's the box for?" She asked as she released her mother from her hug.

"How can I expect you to call me, if you don't have a phone?" replied Derpy. "Consider this an early birthday present as you'll be in Prances."

Sparkler's eyes widened with surprise as she took the box and began to tear off the wrapping paper. Once the wrapping paper was off, she opened the box to see that her mother had gone all out and bought her a Droid Razr Maxx HD smartphone; along with a protection case, screen protection, and belt holster for the phone and bought her a Droid XYBoard tablet with it's on accessories. Sparkler looked up at her mom in surprise and awe.

Seeing her daughter's look Derpy said, "They were on sale. I also got one for Dinky and myself. We get twelve thousand shared minutes between the three of us and unlimited data. I've already programmed both mine and Dinky's number into your phone and added put in the information to this three hundred dollar gift card so you can buy whatever you want on your phone." She then pulled out the card and handed it to Sparkler.

"Wow. Mom, this is a lot. Don't you think it might be too much?" Sparkler asked. She was grateful for the chance to go and the gifts, but she didn't want her mother to go broke. "Also, is it really a good idea to give something like this to Dinky?"

"I just want you to stay well connected to us. I figured the tablet could help with your school work," Derpy explained and then continued. "I agree Dinky is younger than I'd like her to be before giving her this. As such she is only going to get the phone and I've placed restrictions on it. I'm also giving her the phone because even though she may not act like it all the time, she looks up to you a great deal. And at first she may think it's cool to have her big sister outta the house at the place to herself, sibling wise. She's going to realize soon enough how much she misses her sister and wants to talk to you. When that happens, she can just call you on her own new phone."

Sparkler nodded her head in agreement as her mother made a valiant point.

"Now, get to bed," Derpy said in a motherly tone. "We've got a lot of errands to do tomorrow to get you ready to go."

"Okay mom," Sparkler replied as she hugged her mother good night and began to get ready for bed.

As Derpy left her daughter's bedroom she silently thought to herself, '_I hope this is the right thing._'

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone has enjoyed reading the second chapter of SEIZED. While this story is a parody of the movie TAKEN, there will be parts coming up where the story will differ quite a bit from the movie. I hope that it will still be an enjoyable read for majority of those who read this story. Please leave a review telling me what you think of the chapter. Also a virtual cookie to anyone who can guess who Rockie is.  
**


End file.
